Archive:Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer
This build utilizes high, unconditional damage from the Mesmer's Domination Magic line to deal fast, heavy damage in PvE areas. With many Area-of-Effect damage skills, this build allows for the user to be able to provide ample "Nuking" style damage, comparable to many other popular PvE builds. Attributes and Skills prof=mesme/any domina=12+2+1 inspir=10+1 fastca=8+1SurgeBurnPainWorryEchoIncantationFeastSignet/build Equipment * Max AL armor with Radiant Insignias are necessary for the extra energy. * Runes of Superior Domination Magic, Superior Vigor, Minor Fast Casting, Minor Inspiration Magic. * An Insightful staff is recommended for the additional energy gain, Milefaun's Staff is excellent. Usage * Begin by precasting Arcane Echo. * Follow up, targetting usually the center of a party, with Energy Surge or Spiritual Pain. * Activate Auspicious Incantation, then cast the copied version of the previous spell for a quick boost in your energy. This will negate the longer recharge of that skill, since it will only stay for the remainder of the effects of Arcane Echo. * Lastly, cast the skill which has been left last. * Energy Burn should be used on generally standalone targets. * Whenever encountering a Boss monster, do not use the previous combo. Simply spam Wastrel's Worry for extremely high, unresisted damage. On most end-game bosses, you can easily outdamage any other character by simply using this skill. * Ether Feast can be used for a quick heal. * Remember that in areas that contain Spirits, it is better to use Arcane Echo on Energy Surge, since Spiritual Pain will recharge instantly. Counters *If relying on Auspicious Incantation for Energy gain, beware of skills that remove enchantments. This usually won't be a problem with Fast Casting. *Being Dazed can pose a threat, but with the skills available, its threat is limited. *Diversion can be hazardous if more than one skill is hit, but it should not be too much of a problem in most areas. Variants *The open secondary profession provides additional flexibility with this build. **If your secondary is Elementalist, you can take advantage of Glyph of Lesser Energy for energy conservation. **Ranger secondaries can speed up skill recharge with Serpent's Quickness. **With a Paragon, Ritualist, or Monk secondary, different resurrection options are available to you. *Backfire is almost always recommended for areas where casters are plenty. It is especially potent if used in combination with Arcane Echo. In combination with Auspicious Incantation, this provides even higher Energy Gain. *Another option is Empathy, which is excellent against fast attackers. *Your Energy Recovery skills are quite flexible. If you dislike Auspicious Incantation, you may wish to choose from other skills from your Inspiration Magic line. **A skill such as Power Drain can quickly refill your Energy pool, providing you make the interrupt. **Energy Tap provides less energy gain, but it is unconditional. Beware of interrupts if using this skill, since its cast time is quite lengthy compared to your other skills. **In areas where Monster Skills are used, and they just happen to be Hexes or Enchantments, you will want to use Inspired Enchantment/Revealed Enchantment, or Inspired Hex/Revealed Hex. **Element-based energy recovery can be useful in specific PvE areas, so you may want to use Mantra of Frost, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Earth, or Mantra of Lightning. **In combination with party members' evasive stances or blinding, Spirit of Failure can provide excellent energy gain in PvE situations. *Ether Feast can be dropped entirely if your team provides ample healing, but it is always nice to have a means of self-healing. *Using Mistrust can be deadly in end-game zones. Energy Burn should be replaced here. Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer